


Would you go to hell for me?

by MsFunSize



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Possessive Behavior, Sad Ending, Sad Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFunSize/pseuds/MsFunSize
Summary: Jeno thinks it's the best way. If he can't have Na Jaemin, no one can
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 22





	Would you go to hell for me?

“Hwang Hyunjin? Is that his name? Well, I want his head before the clock strikes 12 am” the boss, Lee Jeno, said in a low voice yet very authoritative manner that makes everyone’s skin crawl

Everyone in the room halted when Jaemin pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it to his neck

“Hurt my friend and the next thing you’ll see is a dead body,” Jaemin said looking straight at Jeno’s eye, “My dead body.”

Jeno motioned his men to leave so that he and Jaemin could talk privately. The pair just stood in the middle of the room not saying anything until Jeno take long strides to get to Jaemin.

Panicking, Jaemin swings his knife in Jeno’s direction before getting subdued, his knife thrown away somewhere in the room.

Jeno held Jaemin tight as the latter struggle to leave Jeno’s embrace, crying

“LET ME GO! I DON’T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! PLEASE” Jaemin cries hysterically

“Please… just let me go” as the boy calmed down slightly, Jeno tighten his embrace before opening the buttons of Jaemin’s silk dress shirt

“It’s okay love, you don’t need them,” Jeno said kissing Jaemin’s jaws and slowly lowering down to his neck and to his collarbone, “You only need me”

“You’re crazy…” Jaemin wanted to stop crying but he can’t

Chuckling darkly, Jeno bit Jaemin’s collarbone and left a hickey

“You made me this way Na Jaemin,” he said smiling creepily, “I’m crazy? Fuck yeah”

Jaemin stayed still, scared of the man in front of him

“I’M FUCKING CRAZY, ENOUGH TO KILL FOR YOU,” realizing that he just screamed at his beloved, Jeno sighed before chuckling, “I’ve killed a lot of people for you love. So yeah. I am crazy”

A single tear rolled from Jeno’s eyes, “I never hesitate on killing someone for you. I’ll kill more if I have to. I love you Na Jaemin”

After being silent for a while, shocked and scared, Jaemin spoke up

“Would you die for me? Would you go to hell for me?”

“Of course,” Jeno said while smiling

After the older man agreed, Jaemin smiled, relieved with thinking he’s free

“But baby, I’m bringing you with me”

“What”

“If I can’t have you,” Jeno said kissing Jaemin on the lips before continuing, “no one can.”

Jaemin began to go wild, doing his best to leave the crazy man holding him

Jeno’s left arm tighten around the boy’s waist as his right hand reached for his phone in his pocket

Calling Yukhei, Jeno said, “Do it. Don’t dare hesitate. It’s my last command.”

Jaemin cried loudly for Jeno to stop when he saw red dots on his and Jeno’s clothes

“Make sure we’re both dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back again. go follow me on twitter at @_NiceUsername lol (Let's lurk twitter together)


End file.
